A cloud computing platform can provide users with the ability to build, deploy, and manage services and applications in a distributed computing environment, i.e., the cloud. A tenant of a cloud computing platform need not provide or maintain their own infrastructure when the cloud computing platform is provided by a cloud service provider, allowing the tenant of the cloud computing platform to rapidly deploy services and applications. However, this may lead to abuse by some tenants of the cloud computing platform, such as hosting malicious activities (e.g., spam, viruses, etc.).